Sirius and Harry Against the World
by ThorinsADarling
Summary: Sirius is found innocent after three years in Azkaban. His first thought is of Harry his godson. A cute fluffy multi-chapter story. No Slash. Rated T. Hurt/Comfort. Family.
1. Chapter 1

**OUT OF AZKABAN**

**Hi I decided to post Sirius and Harry Fanfiction this account and delete it on my other!**

**Please enjoy!**

**If I get to ten reviews I will post the next chapter!**

Sirius heard the clanking of metal as his cell door opened, this was it, he was about to be given the dementors kiss then thrown into the pit of bodies underneath Azkaban. The man outside his cell was tall thin and very old judging by the silver of his beard and hair. He looked up to see the wrinkled face of his old Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. His eyes crinkled at the corners as his face lifted into a smile.

'Why was he here' Sirius couldn't imagine why.

Dumbledore interrupted his thought "you're free Sirius, you're free".

He laid his head back in his knees, this was just a dream or a nightmare or both, nothing like this would or could ever happen. He felt Dumbledore help him to his feet, he wobbled and collapsed on the floor again.

He silently laughed in his head 'this is so much like the real Dumbledore. Maybe I've really lost the plot now…Maybe they've already given me the dementors kiss….I wonder if…'

His train of thought was interrupted as the old man lifted Sirius's head, level with his own.

"I speak the truth Sirius, Peter has been caught and no you are not dreaming or having a nightmare".

'Was this actually real' he questioned himself, examining the look on the Professor's face.

'Only one way to find out, I guess'

He jumped to his feet as his knees cracked.

He had remained in a crouched position ever since he had been brought here, only moving when the food tray was passed around.

"Harry….where…is he…is he safe". Sirius wheezed as he struggled to clamber to his feet.

Dumbledore spoke again, his voice instilling a certain calmness "Harry is safe….we'll worry about him later, let's go".

As Sirius limped outside, he saw the sun, the first time in 3 years. He gazed at it happy to stay there until Dumbledore nudged him.

"Huh…what is…?" But before he could finish his sentence Dumbledore handed something very familiar to him, it was his wand. He grabbed it off Dumbledore and felt warmth spread through his hands as the smooth wood came into contact with his palm

"How did you…"

Dumbledore cut him off "It wasn't me, it was Mr Lupin he retrieved it from the Ministry, shortly after you were taken to Azkaban".

Sirius silently thanked Moony for grabbing it otherwise it would have been snapped in two and thrown down the gutter.

He looked behind at the grey building that towered over them, stretching as far as the eye could see. He eyes travelled to the windows that swarmed with the prisoners kept in group cells, who sat in ragged garments, if one could call them that. Their faces were devoid of any emotion but that of loss of hope and sadness. But there was one prisoner that stood out the most her face gaunt and skull-like, her once thick shiny hair in matted dreadlocks that hung around her skeletal face.

"Cousin, cousin so _niiice _to see you again. Bail me out won't you. I'm not meant to be here, it was all a tragic mistake" came the sickly sweet voice.

Bellatrix. He turned to face Bellatrix making sure she was watching, he stuck his middle finger up for all to see.

"Sounds like your birth, bitch"

Bellatrix's face fell "SILENCE" she yelled to the prisoners snickering behind her.

"You better watch your back Sirius" she countered menacingly

"Are you threatening me?''

"No, just giving you some friendly advice"

And at that she disappeared behind the crowd of prisoners. Dumbledore was smiling to himself, apparently amused. Sirius laughed hysterically, knowing his words would have really affected Bellatrix as she was a very proud of her family name. Dumbledore nudged Sirius

"Hold on" Dumbledore murmured, knowing Sirius was too weak to apparate by himself.

He felt the familiar tightening of his chest and as soon as it had come it was gone.

Sirius found himself in his childhood home, 12 Grimmauld place. He had hated this place….but he had changed his mind; anything was better than Azkaban. It looked exactly the same as when he had left at 16, elf heads on the wall and the portrait of his mother behind the curtain. He walked into the kitchen and saw his best friend, Remus Lupin, sitting on the old oak table. He smiled, what could be better, he was out of Azkaban, Harry was safe and his best friend was sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I should have believed you, I should have known you would never betray Lily and James" exclaimed Remus. Sirius gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault Moony, if you had of been sent to Azkaban I wouldn't have believed you either".

They retreated to the table where Sirius spoke up

"When can we go see Harry?'' he asked, feeling like a school boy in Dumbledore's presence "I want to see him, it's his birthday in a couple of days and I…um".

"No offense Padfoot but you smell like a month's worth of road kill and you don't look much better" Remus cut in with a hint of a smile "perhaps you should have a shower before going to meet Harry?"

"You're right Moony" Sirius answered throwing him a look "always were"

He hobbled up the stairs, eventually finding the bathroom where he managed to find a bar of soap. He gazed into the mirror and jumped back at what he saw. He was much paler than he last remembered. His hair which used to be his best feature was longer than his shoulders and was very matted. He was deathly skinny and had lost all of the muscle he had gained in his time as an auror. He was covered from head to toe in dirt and grime which he tried to scratch off with his fingernails.

"Holy Shit" he whispered

Once he was completely free of the dirt and grime that had encased him, he retreated to the living room to see Moony and Dumbledore waiting, expectantly for him.

"I don't know if it would be wise to go see him Sirius" Dumbledore explained slowly.

"Where is he living" asked Sirius completely ignoring Dumbledore's advice.

"He is living with his Aunt, Lily's Sister" replied Dumbledore.

"WHAT, you've got to be kidding me, Petunia hates magic. She hated Lily. She hates Harry as well" yelled Sirius "He is NOT living there. James and Lily would be turning in their graves if they knew he was living with those tyrants".

And at the he apparated on the spot, coming to a stop at the end of Privet Drive. Gasping for air he limped down the road, having not apparated in 3 years.

"18….12…10…4 ah that's it" he uttered to himself.

He walked up the pristine driveway, knocked sharply and came face to face with a burly man in a pale blue dressing gown.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE STRANGE MAN**

Harry turned on his camp cot, disturbed by the noises coming from outside his cupboard door. He knew he wasn't supposed to come out during the night for he might wake Dudley, but curiosity overtook the small child. He winced as he stepped off his bed; his ankle having not fully healed yet, after Uncle Vernon had slammed it in the door last Thursday. Harry opened the door just enough for his little eyes to peep through. He saw a strange man standing in the spotless living room. The man was tall and had black curly hair to his shoulders, but his face was hidden by his cloak. The strange man was yelling at Uncle Vernon

"…..You asshole, where is Harry. Tell me or else…."

The strange man's words sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard them before. But he knew somehow in his little head that this man was good and wanted to help him.

Uncle Vernon was stuttering "You…You…get outta my house you freak…or I'll…um…call the police…yeah…I'll call the police."

"Call the police, huh?" he snarled pulling a long, pointed stick from beneath his cloak and pointing it straight at Uncle Vernon, who stumbled backwards, terrified of that stick, but Harry had no idea why. Uncle Vernon tripped over an armchair in an attempt to get away.

"Harry's not here….I swear".

At this Harry cried at the top of his lungs, wanting to be heard "I'm here lemme out, pwease lemme out"

He heard loud, banging footsteps clunk towards him. Then the door creaked open revealing the strange man's face. Harry let out a cry and backed up against the wall afraid and wishing he had never shouted out.

The man then spoke his voice kind "it's all right Harry I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered softly.

The man spoke nicely to him something he wasn't used to at all. Harry edged a little closer to the man, feeling safe, though for reasons he didn't understand. He kept a cautious eye on the man's hand.

The strange man spoke again "Hello, Harry you might not remember me. My name is Sirius but you can call me Padfoot".

As Sirius waited for an answer he gazed upon the toddlers little body that was littered in scars, cuts and grazes. He seemed to be much smaller than most toddlers, 'though' Sirius thought 'He didn't have many to compare too'. He was wearing a torn shirt that hung on him loosely exposing his malnourished and skinny frame. He had a severely swollen ankle and a large gash across his cheek. Sirius's face flushed with anger but he tried to calm himself down as not to scare the already afraid little boy.

Harry plucked up his courage and spoke quietly "why are you here…sir". He quickly remembered to call him. Sirius frowned at Harry calling him Sir, that wasn't normal for children was it?

"I am your Godfather Harry, when you were born your parents asked me to look after you if anything ever happened to them" he paused "that's only if you want me to…of course".

Harry looked into the man's face "I can come wif oo" Harry didn't quite believe the man's words. "weely?"

Sirius answered "Really, come here." He beckoned

Harry stepped forwards as Sirius wrapped his hands around the little boy he had wanted to see for so long. Harry tensed as the man's arms wrapped around him. The boy looked so much like James the resemblance was uncanny. But his eyes were green like Lily's, though they held a certain sadness that hers never did.

At that moment a very-purple-in-the-face Uncle Vernon came to Harry's doorstep. Sirius sensed this, he turned around and punched Uncle Vernon in the face as hard as he had ever hit anything in his life.

"YOU FUCKING BARSTARD" he yelled as his fist connected with Vernon skin. But regretted yelling as Harry placed his hands over his ears and began to cry. Sirius ran over to the toddler and tried to comfort him. Harry removed his hands from his ears once he knew that Sirius's anger was not directed at him.

Sirius then picked Harry up placing him on his hip and stalked out the door. By the time he had reached the end of Privet Drive, Harry was already fast asleep, drooling down the back of his shirt. Sirius smiled and kissed the little boy's forehead before apparating into 12 Grimmauld place.

Sirius walked through the front door to find an extremely shocked Remus and Dumbledore waiting in the living room. He couldn't tell whether they were shocked at him leaving at such short notice or the state of Harry. Judging by their open-mouthed expressions he suspected the latter. He carried Harry up to the least 'scary' bedroom which was he and Regulus's old playroom. Being careful not to wake Harry, Sirius placed him under the covers before kissing his forehead and closing the door.

He walked down the stairs slightly breathless from so suddenly apparating.

"You didn't kill anyone did you Padfoot?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Don't worry...I didn't" replied Sirius "but I came close to it"

Dumbledore was frowning slightly but Remus looked relieved that Sirius hadn't murdered anyone trying to get to Harry.

"I must leave you two gentleman now" declared Dumbledore abruptly as he stood up and strode towards the door.

** Another Chapter finished YAY!**

**Next Chapter will be up next Sunday**

**Reviews make little writers happy. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea what to call this chapter!**

**Sorry for being so late in Updating! I have been extremely busy of late and offer my sincere apologies!**

When Harry awoke the next morning, he fought to remain in the dream he was having; a kind man had taken him away from the Dursleys promising to look after him. He would have been quite happy to stay in this dream forever but the dream was abruptly ended. He decided he would remain in his bed until Aunt Petunia yelled for him to make breakfast. When he finally awoke he was in a huge bed much bigger than his Aunt and Uncle's. But then it hit him, his dream had been real, he was here with the kind man, Sirius. He plodded down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he finally reached the bottom

Sirius was standing in the kitchen, Sirius turned around and made his way towards Harry.

Harry sprinted up the stairs running as fast as he could to try and reach the bedroom he'd slept in the night before. He knew he shouldn't be up at this time of day. What had he been thinking?

This fear had been instilled in him after Aunt Petunia had caught him up three minutes earlier than he should have been.

He ran until he reached the bedroom, pulling the covers up over his head and pretended to be asleep.

He felt the man sit on the bed and slowly crawl over to where Harry lay.

'Please don't let him hurt me oh please' he thought desperately.

But what happened was quite the opposite of what this little boy was expecting. Sirius pulled Harry onto his lap and snuggled him, kissing his little forehead.

"Hey Prongslet what do you want for brekkie."

Harry pondered for a moment, he didn't want to get this wrong and get in trouble. Sirius noticed this and thought it quite unusual for a three year old to take this long to make a decision. What had the Dursleys done to him?

He decided to help him out a bit "Would you like waffles or eggs Prongslet".

This made it easier "could I pwease haf some wabbles". Answered Harry meekly.

"Of course Harry" replied Sirius.

But what happened next was quite unexpected to Sirius, Harry jumped off Sirius's lap and ran down to the kitchen, Sirius following close behind.

"Whatcha doing Prongslet".

"Making breakfast" came the sheepish reply.

"Oh, Harry…you don't have to make the breakfast…I will".

"But that's my job at the Dursleys" queered Harry.

Sirius was amazed he was only three years old, how could he be expected to use the stove? But as he picked him up he noticed the burns that cascaded down his small, pale, and much to thin arms.

"Well guess what? Here you don't have to make the breakfast"

Sirius picked Harry up and placed him on one of the wooden chairs. Sirius brought the waffles to the table, doused them in maple syrup then handed him his plastic knife and fork before sitting opposite and digging into his own waffles. He was just about finished when he heard the smash of glass, he looked over the table to see Harry's glass cup smashed and the juice running all over the floor. Harry's eyes started to water, he'd gone and messed it up now he thought. Sirius would want to give him back to the Dursleys. Harry ran over to the corner of the kitchen and backed up against the wall. Sirius walked over to him, Harry braced himself for a hit, but none came. His heart was beating so fast.

"Pwease, Pwease don't give me back to da Dursleys Pwease."

Instead Sirius cuddled him up in his arms and whispered "Oh, Prongslet you're hurt, let me fix that up".

Sirius went to pull his wand out of his pocket, but he decided against it; not wanting to scare Harry any more than was necessary. He lifted Harry onto his hip and carried him into the bathroom, where he grabbed a facecloth and gently dabbed the scratch on his arm where the glass had cut into his skin.

"Harry look at me"

Harry obeyed

"I will never, ever give you back to the Dursleys, Never. Anyway that was an accident".

Harry gave a small smile as Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy.

After Sirius had cleaned the glass and orange juice up, he decided Harry needed a clean-up too. He took him into the bathroom before pulling off his torn shirt and stained socks. He lifted the little boy up and placed him in the bath full of bubbles. When Harry stood up you could clearly see the belt buckles outline against his pale skin. He turned his attention to Harry's ankle which was puffy and swollen. He made a mental note to take him to St Mungos as soon as possible.

He uttered a simple spell under his breath 'Minuious' which greatly decreased the swelling. After soaping him up from head to toe and rinsing the bubbles off him, he looked greatly improved.

"Tomorrow's a very special day Harry, do you know why?" Sirius asked him.

Harry looked at him oddly.

"It's your birthday Harry, don't you remember?".

"I never gotta a bidday at the Dursleys" said Harry sadly.

"Well guess what kiddo you are going to have the best birthday ever".

"Really" said Harry his eyes wide as saucers.

"Really" said Sirius brightly "but first we've got to go and buy you some new clothes and toys".

Harry's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe his luck. He had never had any new toys or clothes. They were always Dudley's hand-me-downs.

…

****Sirius decided it was best to do the shopping in Muggle-London as not to overwhelm Harry. The downside of this however was Sirius (coming from a pureblood family) had no idea whatsoever of where to buy things. They set off the next morning with Harry in a pair of Sirius's old childrens clothes that had been shrunk. Harry could not contain his excitement all morning. Watching this made Sirius fill with warmth.

"Hey kiddo ready to go!" Sirius asked.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

They walked to the nearby shopping centre, as Sirius tried to decipher the store guide, turning it this way and that.

"This muggle device….so stupid…Holy Crap...flooing would have been easier" he mumbled as Harry looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay Siri?" Harry asked him worriedly.

"Of course, kiddo I'm fine" laughed Sirius affectionately at his new nickname "I just can't work out this map".

Harry peered over at the map that Sirius was holding in his hands "Um Siri….de maps upside down"

He said hoping Sirius wouldn't get angry because as Uncle Vernon would have done. He held his breath, but Sirius just laughed.

"You're right, silly me…aren't you just a clever clogs" Sirius praised Harry ruffling his already untidy hair.

Harry gave Sirius a heart-melting smile after the unexpected praise. The duo finally made it to a children's clothing store. Harry squirmed and wriggled in Sirius's arms trying to look everywhere before Sirius placed him in the trolley.

"Now what would a little boy like you need" questioned Sirius playfully.

Harry laughed, "um…clowves?"

"OK what about this one" he said picking up a red shirt with a blue dragon on the front.

"Yeah" Harry laughed.

They walked around the store picking up shirts, shorts, pants, pyjamas, hats, swimmers and socks. When they were done Sirius and Harry walked to the neighbouring toy store. Sirius couldn't help but spoil Harry. After having so little Sirius wanted him to have as much as possible.

"Ok…go on choose whatever you want".

Harry didn't believe the words that he heard never had he been told to choose whatever he wanted. He walked around the store mouth open in awe at all the toys, untouched by Dudley. Sirius picked up a wooden train

"How about this Prongslet"

Harry nodded "Yes please" he said ever so politely.

Sirius couldn't believe it, he'd never met such a polite and well-behaved boy before. They walked around the toy store, Sirius picking up armfuls of toys, Harry occasionally asking if he could have a certain toy. When they reached the back of the store there was a wall of plush toys.

"Why don't you choose one of those kiddo" Sirius asked.

Harry reached his small hand up and grabbed a big, fluffy lion with a friendly smile.

'Future Gryffindor in the making' thought Sirius proudly.

As they walked out the store, holding bags brimming with books, plush toys, plastic and wooden vehicles, pens and pencils and several other toys that Sirius had chosen. He decided he needed to treat Harry out to a special lunch. He only knew a couple of muggle-eating places but one he knew all kids liked was MacDonald's.

"Hey Harry would you like to go to McDonalds for lunch" Sirius asked gazing down at the little boy that was latched onto his hand.

Harry's mouth dropped open for the 100th time today.

"Only Dudley is allowed to have take-away" He answered as if it had been drilled into him a million times.

"Well guess what Dudley's not here and you can have whatever you want" answered Sirius. They went up to order, Sirius having great trouble reading the menu. Once Sirius had managed to decipher the menu (or to be truthful Harry had) they found a free table and began to eat ravenously.

The two arrived home later that afternoon. Too tired to walk up the stairs Sirius flopped onto the couch Harry's head laying against his chest, where a load of drool was dripping onto the unsuspecting Sirius who had fallen fast asleep within the minute. Remus walked in (having not been answered to when he had knocked on the door) and snapped a picture of the comical pair.

"A/N- Sorry, this chapter was a bit blah, blah and blah. Next chapter will hopefully be more exciting!

Read and review or Follow and favourite

Much love and Harry's drool

ThorinsADarling


End file.
